The Shadows Among Us
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: Lucina, a normal highschooler, is kidnapped by a witch and a goblin, who want to use her as a spy to help win a war against their enemies, the vampires and werewolves. She agrees, but as she spends time with them, she begins to question the witch and goblin's real motives. Now, with the help of her vampire and werewolf friends, she must foil a plot that could wipe out all species.


**Hello there, everybody! It's me, PK2, here with** _ **another**_ **story I will forget about in four and a half seconds and never update ever again! (To those of you wondering about my songfic collecton; IT'S NOT DEAD. I'M JUST HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY PLAYLIST. IT SHOULD BE FINISHED SOON.) Anyways…this is going to be my little project for the month, and the start of a "trilogy" of sorts- a Halloween inspired story! I don't want to give out too much details, so let's get going!**

 **Oh, and YES, I don't own SSB. If I did, Wolf, King K. Rool, and Sceptile would have been in the game by now.**

 _ **PROLOUGE**_

 _Just keep running. Just keep running. Just…keep…running…_

That was the only thought on the mind of the assassin as he ran for his life from the pack of werewolves and vampires.

 _Great mother of Tabuu, I thought that they would all be asleep by now! Why does there have to be a crapload of butlers as I enter the room? And why do the butlers have weapons? Why do they even need weapons? Can't a guy just murder four princes and two princesses in peace?_

The supernatural butlers continued to charge at him with the most absurd number of machetes, rifles, and crossbows the assassin had ever seen.

 _Oh man, why is it always me that ends up in these sorts of situations? Queen Rosalina and King Ganondorf will surely execute me now…_

One of the butlers/soldiers launched an arrow at the assassin. He dodged it swiftly and continued to run for his life.

Just then, bullets and arrows began raining down from the sky. The assassin crouched, but strangely whoever was firing them didn't seem to be aiming for him. He looked up to see shadows, some dwarfish and piggy, some tall and crooked-nosed, firing the projectiles at the speed of light. The gang of vampires and werewolves shouted and turned tail, running back to their own castle like toddlers.

 _Thank god for witch and goblin snipers!_ The assassin turned to give greetings of gratitude, but instead, the snipers parted like the Red Sea. A chariot made of amethyst, obsidian, and poison ivy was meandering right up to the assassin. When it stopped, a witch wearing a flowing turquoise dress and a silver crown, a brutish, dark-skinned man with a shock of red hair and a jagged golden crown, and a wizard with a black cloak that completely obscured the rest of his appearance headed towards them.

 _Well, if I wasn't dead before, I am now._ The assassin sighed,

He dropped to his left knee and clasped his right hand around his collarbone, the way for showing submission and respect among witches and goblins. "Your Highnesses, Queen Rosalina, King Ganondorf, I can explain. You see-"

"Save it for the gallows, Ghiriham." King Ganondorf interrupted. A foul yellow-green air exited the mouth of the King of Goblins when he spoke. Ghiriham grew dizzy. Even though he was a goblin himself, he was always sensitive to the poisonous fumes his species exhaled. He honestly didn't know how the witches could stand it. They probably had a potion for it or something. "But…but…but why, Your Majesty? Whatever did I do wrong this time?"

"The same thing you did wrong on every other mission- being a clumsy, incompetent maggot." Queen Rosalina sighed and flipped her hair. Silver sparkles fizzed out of her fingernails as she did so- an effect from one of the many hundred potions the Queen of Witches took to look beautiful. Ghiriham honestly didn't know why she bothered-her personality clearly exposed what her looks didn't. "Honestly, I don't know what kind of potential my uncle saw in you, because I've seen none of it whatsoever." The queen scoffed.

Ghiriham began to shake with utter fear. "No! Your Majesties, please, no! Spare me, please? Just give me one more chance! _**Please!**_ "

Sadly, the pleas had no effect on the heartless queen and king. King Ganondorf turned to the cloaked wizard and nodded. "Robin, do me a favor and throw him in the back, if you will. And make sure you chain him as well."

"Kekekekekekek." Robin cackled as he advanced towards Ghiriham. "I'm going to have a hell of a lot of fun watching tonight's beating!" Fear glittered in Ghiriham's eyes, and he tried to plead for sympathy, but Robin began to let a pink aura emanate from his hand. Ghiriham screamed as he was levitated in the air and hurled into what must have been the back of the chariot. Robin changed the aura to glow gray, and the sound of chains of chains trapping Ghiriham was heard before all was silent. Ganondorf and Rosalina nodded their approval to Robin, and the three of them stepped into the chariot. Once they were inside, Rosalina snapped her fingers, and the chariot sped off.

As the chariot moved, Ganondorf slumped down and sighed. "What's wrong, munchkin?" Rosalina teased. Ganondorf glared at her-he _**hated**_ when she called him a munchkin-but he answered. "It's just that…I don't know how we're going to win this war. We always either have the most beat-up weapons, the most incompetent assassins-" he gestured to Ghiriham "-or simply the worst luck. How can we ever hope to conquer the Master Lands?" Rosalina opened her mouth to answer, but Robin interrupted.

"Your Majesty, can't you see that the solution is right in front of your eyes?" Ganondorf raised his eyebrows. "What solution, Robin?"

The faintest shadow of a grin could be seen in Robin's hood. "The reason we keep on losing every battle is because the vampires and werewolves know every one of our weapons. They know every one of our tactics, our battle formations, and our strongholds. Why don't we recruit a member of another species to spy for them and reveal _their_ tactics and strongholds?"

A light seemed to spark in Ganondorf's eyes. "Robin… _this_ is why you are our advisor." Robin beamed. "Well, that, and the fact that you're my little brother." Rosalina chuckled. Robin's grin turned into a scowl as he snarled at his sister.

Ganondorf, sensing the deadly fight that was about to break out between the siblings, interrupted. "Well, Robin, what species do you think we should recruit from? I was thinking a zombie, possibly a mummy, maybe a skeleton…Ooh! A bat would be per-"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I was thinking we should recruit something a little…less supernatural. To be more exact…a human."

Ganondorf's mouth dropped. "Are…are you sure?" he muttered. "Your Majesty, please, I know what I'm doing." Robin smirked. "Well then…when should we start scouting? Tommorow?"

Robin reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a misty, cream-colored orb. "Oh, there's no need to scout for our spy, Your Majesty." Ganondorf and Rosalina leaned in closer

The mist in the orb began to swirl. It began to turn blue. Wisps began stretching out, as if resiszing a photograph. Eventually, the mist took the form of a slender, blue haired, blue eyed girl in pink pajamas, sleeping in a yellow bed as the stars twinkled outside.

"I've already found her."

 **There we go! A nice cliffhanger to finish the chapter off! Well, I had a** _ **lot**_ **of fun writing this prologue, and I hoped you all had a lot of fun reading it! With that, I will see you all later!**


End file.
